The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia
The Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia is an sovereign nation formed by the former Soviet Union. Gaining their independence in 1990, the TPRoT has been growing ever since. The Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia is a Socialist Semi-presidential constitutional republic and has been that way since December 15th, 1990 when the USSR granted them independence. Top religious views are Russian Orthodox Christianity and Tbonian Orthodox Christianity. Relations with other Factions VDI: Allied- Tbonia and VDI have had a rough history in the early stages of the Global Espionage War, more than once did they clash but eventually they found a cozy coexistence and have been helping each other in various operations. Tbonia enacted laws to ban Islam and VDI condemned them for this, future relations are unknown. GSAF: Allied+ Tbonia and GSAF have been allied for a long time, the first sign of their friendship was the GSAF supply drops in Odessa. Vice Union: Mortal Enemies---- Tbonia and the Vice Union were once part of the Four Horsemen, consisting of the four most powerful factions including Towerlight, Tbonia, CoG, and the Vice Union. After the betrayal in Ukraine and numerous other falling outs, Tbonia has sworn to fight and eradicate the Vice Union wherever it stands. SSR: Allied+ Sharing many of the same ideals, Tbonia found a good ally in the SSR during the Saudi Arabian campaign. Since then they have been in many operations together, their largest being The Liberation of Odessa. CoG: Allied+ Tbonia and CoG can trace their original partnership back to before the Four Horsemen, but after the VU's betrayal they started treading on uneasy ground. After CoG destroyed the Tbonian embassy in Gesem, Tbonia disavowed CoG and broke all ties with them. Kristopher Bulganin patched things up with Lord Adam. Trinity: Allied+ Tbonia originally took CoG's word for face value that Trinity was a hostile corporation. After opening limited ties with Trinity they later found out that not everything CoG says is true and since then Tbonia and Trinity have been allied. Tacticus Solutions: Allied+++ Tacticus Solutions has been a valued ally of Tbonia since the Cold War, providing them with many marvels and advancements in technology. Tbonia relies on Tacticus for proof-checking new equipment they produce and will always go to them first for contracting. Blackforce: Neutral+ Blackforce Officials came to Tbonia in Q3 of 2015 to ask if they needed help with the Russeminka front, Tbonia agreed to allow them limited access to the conflict. Voytek: Neutral- Tbonia hasn't officially contacted or assisted Voytek, but there is a strong theory that Tbonian SOG has helped Voytek in Egypt. Cobb condemned Tbonia for their justified war with Turkey, future relations unknown. Penumbra: Neutral~ Penumbra provided air cover for operations in Ukraine. Tbonia hasn't really had much contact with them outside of Ukraine though. PGI: Neutral~ Tbonia and PGI relations have been rocky for the most part, Tbonia sees them as aggressive in their hold over Japan and has strong evidence they may have been behind the killing of a Untied States diplomat. ISA: Neutral~ Tbonia originally took the ISA as a threat to Greenland territory when they sent two battleships to the area, but ISA later confirmed it was for the security of the territory. AWA: Hostile-- Tbonia views any Islamist Insurgency as a threat to World Sovereignty. No contact between the two has been made. Kharkiv Raiders: Hostile- Tbonia views the Raiders as hostile but confused with their own views and goals, as they have wanted to attack Tbonia in the name of Communism despite Tbonia holding very strong Communistic views as its pillars of foundation. FloundCo: Hostile- Tbonia started an insurgency campaign to push FloundCo off of the African continent, after that feel through they decided to end the campaign but keep FloundCo under a careful watch. VDF: Neutral~ Tbonia hasn't had much contact with the VDF. New German Republic: Allied~ Tbonia helped the NGR in the early stages of the war in Germany and provided them with intelligence for the remainder of the war. Zebraforce/X-7 Primate: N/A Tbonia refuses to recognize these two entities as factions. Elios PMC: Hostile~ Tbonia sees Elios as a threat to Greenland but doesn't believe they are dangerous. HORN: Neutral-- Tbonia sees any Nationalist faction as a threat to World Sovereignty. Adler International: Neutral~ Tbonia commends them for their bravery in Germany but hasn't had much contact with them otherwise. Xin Syndicate: Hostile- Tbonia sees Xin Syndicate as a terrorist organization. Ursus Tactical Solutions: Neutral+ Tbonia hasn't had much contact with Ursus but sees them as a friendly neighbor. Papilon Solutions: Allied+ For awhile, Tbonia contracted Papilon Solutions for security work within the ranks of the Tbonian Military. They regard PS as one of the few professionals among the sea of amateurs. Towerlight: Allied~ Towerlight was part of the Four Horsemen and a close friend of Tbonia, there were instances of hostility but they fizzled out quickly. ODQ: Neutral~ Tbonia sees ODQ as a promising faction that can hold their own, but hasn't had much contact with them. SRP: Allied+ Tbonia thinks highly of the SRP for their Communistic views, and has regarded them as capable fighters during operations. Working People's Slavic Federation of Eastern Europe: Allied+ Tbonia liberated them from islamist insurgents and then from a failing government, and gave them a seat on the Red Star Alliance Supreme Council. Gallery Flag of Tbonia.png|Tbonian Flag 730a8475f31cb6dbfd78eed2b7dcc.png|Tbonian propoganda 4000 screenshots 2015-01-17 00003.jpg|Tbonians displaying their new "Kalinka" program outfits, early 2015 4000 screenshots 2015-01-19 00002.jpg|Tbonian crewmen displaying the "Kalinka" program outfits for vehicle crews, early 2015. Category:Factions Category:Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia Category:Active Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V2 Factions Category:V3 Factions